


Picture Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Kidnapping, M/M, Naive Jensen, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Stalking, Virgin Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a lonely child who is abused by his family, Jared thinks he could take far better care of the little boy, that he could be Jensen's daddy and love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE WARNINGS.  
> With that said I'm going to warn you, this is underage to the max, Jensen is fifteen but very naive and young in mind and Jared is much older. There is stalking, manipulation and all sorts of fucked up stuff.  
> That said this is a very unrealistic view of these themes and in no way to I condone and of them in real-life, this is just some dirty porn, nothing more.

 

Jensen killed his mama.

He didn’t meant to but no matter how much he told his father and brothers that, they never believed him. If Jensen had just been a healthy baby or even just died in her womb his mama would still be alive and his family would be happy. But Jensen was born weak and useless, he took too long to come out, too much blood and too much strain all because of him.

Jensen’s not supposed to look at pictures of her but he’s snuck into his father’s room a few times to see them. All his brothers have their own but they hide them. Jensen’s father kept his pictures of her right out on his dresser and sometimes Jensen would go and take a peek at her. Jensen likes her smile and he wished he could have a picture of his own but the one time he asked his father stood right up and slapped Jensen hard enough it made Jensen fall to the floor.

He never asked again.  

Jason, Jensen’s third eldest brother, said that the reason they didn’t ever take pictures of Jensen was because he looked so much like her, like his mama. Mitch, Jensen’s second eldest brother, said they just didn’t need to waste film on him. Ryan was Jensen eldest brother and he never said anything, just pretended Jensen didn’t exist when he visited from college. Jensen never could decide which hurt the most but he did know that in a secret place in his heart, he was _glad_ he looked like his mama, that they shared something.

Sometimes at school they wanted to take his picture but Jensen learned to say no or just stay home that day. After the first few years of his father calling the school and insisting he be left out his teachers stopped trying to make him. They thought he had a strange fear of photos, everyone in the school thought he was a weirdo. Once Jensen tried to explain it to his classmate but he got beat up by his older brother when he overheard him. That was family stuff it was supposed to stay in the family. After that Jensen stopped trying to explain the picture thing, it was for the best he figured since he didn’t actually understand it completely himself anyway.  

Jensen’s father and brothers didn’t much like him and the little boy spent years trying to understand it, to find a way to make up for killing his mama. By the time he was fifteen Jensen did all the housework and cooking on his own. He wasn’t very good at it, his brothers preferred takeout than his macaroni and cheese but sometimes they didn’t have enough money so they had to eat his stuff. While he did the cleaning the best he could, things kept getting messy too fast and no matter how hard he tried Jensen could never keep everything clean enough. His mama could do it all far better then him, Jensen knew because his father and brothers told him so all the time. Sometimes he thought himself like Cinderella but then she was a good child and Jensen was a horrid boy, he’d killed his own mother and so deserved everything he had to do to make up for it.

Sometimes teachers would frown at him and fuss, ask if everything was all right at home. Jensen would explain it was fine, he was just tired from staying up too late and he’d try better to pay attention. After a little while their looks would move on and Jensen would be left to try and do better for them as well as his father and brothers. Jensen had no friends of his own and no one in school really liked him. Jensen was the smallest in the class and people often thought him younger then he actually was. He knew he was different from everyone else, he wasn't allowed to watch tv or play games like other kids and so Jensen rarely understood what the other kids were talking about. He constantly felt behind compared to everyone else even if his teachers told him he was doing well enough in his classes. He could recite the facts well enough, he knew how to do that at least. It was just among everyone else he felt so far behind in a way that he would never catch up. It felt easier to be on his own he thought sometimes, it made him less anxious then everyone laughing at him.

It was his life and Jensen never expected anything to change, never thought it could ever get better until he met his daddy. Then everything changed.

 

The last time Jensen saw his father and brothers was out in the rain on a bench filled with yelling sports fans. Jason played football at his high school and Jensen’s father made them all go to every game to watch him.

Jensen was cold and trying not to shiver, his fingers and toes numb as his nose kept running. It had been raining a lot lately during the games and Jensen had gotten a cold because of it. His father and brothers didn’t because they weren’t weak like him.

He tried to ignore it and watch the game but things were getting blurry a bit and it scared him. It took him four tries before his father acknowledge him with a frown.

“What’s wrong with you?” He snapped and Jensen tried not to look so weak.

“I don’t feel good, can I go home?”

“It’s the middle of the game” his father dismissed and turned back to the boys on the field clapping as they played. Jensen looked down and felt his eyes blur a little with tears. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there and cheer his brother on. But he was just so tired and he wanted so bad to lie down.

“Fine, go home then,” the disgust in his father’s tone made Jensen bite his lip in shame but he quickly hurried off the bleacher, knowing if he lingered it would only make his father more annoyed at him.

The rain wasn’t coming down very hard but the wind was so cold, it made Jensen feel like his bones themselves were shivering. The house wasn’t far though and once Jensen got there he could get out of his wet clothing and put them in the dryer. His blanket would be dry and he wanted so badly to just lay down for a bit so the dizzy spinning inside him would slow down. 

But it kept going faster and faster until Jensen could barely see the sidewalk. He stumbled a bit and then fell over.

  

It was confusing to wake up because he didn’t remember going to sleep, only walking home in the rain and feeling shaky. Jensen felt like he was floating almost, in a warm soft place where soothing hands touched his forehead and a warm voice promised everything would be ok. When he was told to go back to sleep, Jensen obeyed gratefully, feeling pillows too lush to be his own and sheets so soft on his skin, snuggling down into the warmth he drifted off again.  

 

Jensen wondered if he had died. Maybe this place was heaven? The bed he was in was so big, bigger then his father’s bed even and it’s sheets were new and white, soft with a big fluffy blanket and huge puffy pillows. Jensen laid curled up in them and wondered if this was his afterlife, if he’d tried hard enough that God had forgiven him for killing his mama and let him into heaven.

Then a stranger came.

And that made Jensen realized he was in a room he’d never seen before and a strange man who was taller and bigger then his father had come in. Tears burned in his eyes as he tried to be small, curling up and wanting to be invisible. Someone had kidnapped him he realized, him mind spinning with thoughts of all the violent dark things that the man was probably going to do to him.

“Hey, hey, sweetheart, what’s all this? Why are you crying baby?” The man asked, coming beside the bed and kneeling down beside it to peer at Jensen. He reached out and pet Jensen’s hair carefully, gentle like. “How’s your fever? Are you still feeling sick sweetie?” he questioned with such a worry that Jensen felt confused as he blinked up at the man through his tears.

“That’s ok, it takes time to get better you know? Just lay back and get lots of rest until you feel better. You’ve been sleeping for almost three days now, all fevered and making me so worried.”

Before Jensen could do anything the man reached under Jensen’s armpits and lifted Jensen up on the bed, putting him against the big pillows and rearranging the blankets over him. He handled Jensen like he was still a little boy without the slightest strain and he stared at the stranger. He was huge in comparison to Jensen's slight tiny frame and the boy knew right away that there was no way he could fight the stranger off if he wanted to hurt him.   

“You can go to sleep soon but first you need to take some medicine baby.”

Jensen watched with watery eyes as the man poured a little cup of cough syrup. He recognized the bottle and smell so when the man put it to his lips he obediently drank it, even if he fought the man could easily force him. The bitter taste made him grimace and he tried to hide it, his father had always got angry if Jensen wasn't grateful for rare things like medicine. The man gave a warm laugh that didn't seem cruel or mocking. He took a cup and pressed it to Jensen’s lips and the water washed the taste away and Jensen couldn’t help but drink it down eagerly, suddenly thirsty.

“There we go, that was perfect, such a good boy to take his medicine without a fuss,” even though Jensen didn’t know him, his praise made him feel good and he ducked his head shyly. The big man chuckled again still all warm as he pat Jensen on the head. He was treating Jensen like a little boy and he didn't know what to think of that. Jensen had never been given much affection, he wondered if he had if the strangers kind comments and nicknames would have felt less good to hear directed at him.

“Do you want me to make you a little soup or do you wanna go back to sleep sweetheart?” The question made Jensen flush harder and he tried to decide what to say. He should ask to go home really, to go back to his family who would be mad for him not getting home on his own all right. But he was hungry when he thought about it and this stranger was treating him so kindly. Jensen knew what was waiting at home for him and it would be nothing like this pampering. But this was a strange man who he didn't recognize at all and he could be planning to strangle Jensen or something equally horrid.

“Some soup maybe? It would make me really happy if you tried to eat a little bit.”

Jensen gave a little nod and the man smiled for him, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his forehead before he left again. Jensen stared after him, reaching to gingerly touch the place where could still feel the soft touch. This was by far the most bizarre situation he'd ever been in. His gaze slid from the door to the window and he thought for a moment of escaping but in the thought was dismissed quickly. The truth of the matter was that taking the chance and staying with the man was a better option then going home to his family's rage. Jensen didn't doubt for a second that he'd come home to a long thorough beating and he wasn't in a rush to feel the ache and pain. He'd often dreamed of leaving his family home and never returning and he wondered if this would be his chance. It depended on what this man wanted from him Jensen decided.     

Jensen had meant to sit up and wait for the man to call for him so he could go make some soup but his eyelids got heavy and when he woke up again the man was back with a tray.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Jensen whispered with shame but the man only smiled and set the tray down. It was made specially to sit on a bed and a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup was in the middle of it along with another cup of water.

“You getting better still Jensen, you need to sleep lots to get better sweetie,” the man explained and Jensen was so relieved he wasn’t upset that he didn’t think to wonder how the man knew his name.

“Do you like crackers with your soup?”

“Yes please,” Jensen whispered again, feel meek as the man settled on the edge of the bed and opened the crackers. Unsure of what to do Jensen watched him put a spoonful of noodles on a cracker.

“This is how I always eat my chicken soup,” he said with a grin and Jensen managed a little smile. He was surprised when the man offered the cracker to Jensen instead of eating it himself. He held it right to his mouth and Jensen didn’t know what to do beyond take a little bite. It tasted good but he got noodles on the man’s palm and made a worried noise.

“Half the fun is the mess,” the man said with a little chuckle and Jensen flushed but didn’t argue. Sitting propped up with such big pillows in a nice bed Jensen didn’t know what to think as the man kept feeding him. Giving him spoonfuls of broth too, the entire time hand feeding him. It felt weird at first but Jensen had heard sometimes parents did this when their children were sick so he just gratefully ate until his stomach felt full. The bowl was only half empty though and Jensen tried to ignore his stomach in favor of eating it all, he was lucky to have such a meal and not eating it all would be a shameful waste.

But when the man asked “Are you full now?” Jensen knew he shouldn’t lie so he nodded his head and the man put the tray aside. There was a damp washcloth on the bedside and he wiped Jensen’s mouth carefully. It felt again bizarre to be treated like that but he let the man do as he pleased and felt a deep part of him glow under the attention. The fear was still there but the longer the man acted so bright and cheery the more it lessened. It didn't disappear, it just felt easier to over look.  

“I’m really glad you ate some for me, it makes me feel better knowing your getting all better now,” he told Jensen with such a kind tone that Jensen was glad he’d accepted the soup. The stranger eased him back down on the bed and tucked the sheets to his chin.

“You try and get a little sleep ok? Why don’t you lay on your stomach and I’ll rub your back for you?”

Unsure, but kind of wanting to please the man, Jensen rolled onto his stomach and felt the warm weight of the man’s hand on him, gently rubbing up and down. It was surprising how nice it felt and Jensen felt himself relax into the bed as his eyelids got heavy. He kept waiting for the hand to drift lower, for the man to do something terrible but it never came. Still exhausted Jensen drifted off.

 

When Jensen woke again it was dark and he needed go to the bathroom. There was a fish tank in the corner of the room with a faint light and it let Jensen see the floor as he padded to the door. Just as he left the bedroom he woke enough to realize he wasn’t at home anymore, Jensen didn’t know where the bathroom was. He was in a strange place and suddenly Jensen didn’t care how big the bed was or how kind the man was, he wanted to be home. Tears welled in his eyes and he sobbed quietly, crouching down on the floor and whimpering softly. He was so stupid to even think for a second that this was ok, a man had kidnapped him and was probably gearing up to rape and murder him. Some twisted killer trying to lure Jensen in before the terrible act.

“Sweetheart, what’s going on?”

Jensen looked up as the tall man appeared at a doorway, flicking on a light as he rubbed at his eyes and walked over to Jensen. He was so much bigger with Jensen on the floor and the boy cowered, tears running freely as the man crouched down low and asked him worriedly if he was ok.

“I- I’m scared. I wanna go home,” Jensen finally sniffled and the big man gave a soft sigh, petting his hair and rubbing Jensen’s back. Jensen was too old to be carried but the man lifted him like he was nothing, bringing him into a big bathroom and setting him on the sink like a boy. Jensen had never been so aware of how tiny he was, people had often mistaken him for a boy of ten rather then his awkward fifteen. When he was offered a tissue Jensen took it and wiped his face.

“Why are you scared baby? There’s nothing to be scared of,” the man told Jensen and the boy sniffled, looking away now. With the man right there it felt dangerous to say he was scared of him.

“It- it was dark,” Jensen finally whispered, playing into the way the man was treating him like a child. Sure enough the man made an understanding sound. “Don’t like the dark huh? We’ll get you a better nightlight then and we can leave the bathroom light on for you, alright?”

Jensen knew he should nod and be grateful but he didn’t feel right, it didn’t feel right and he gave a teary sob.

“Oh Jensen, you’re breaking my heart baby, what with all these tears?”

“Can I please go home? Why did you take me from my family?”

“They weren’t good enough baby, they never treated such a perfect boy like you any good.” The big man picked Jensen up again, carrying him like a little kid down the hall and into another room, this one littered with paper and tiny boxes, paint brushes and all sorts of really messy paints. The stranger took out a large leather book and set it on a slanted table raised to their height. He took a seat on the one chair in the room and arranged Jensen in his lap, treating him like a little boy.

“I made this for you,” the man said and Jensen looked up at him unsure before taking the book and opening it up. No one had ever made anything for him before, everything Jensen could remember having had been second hand and given to him grudgingly.

The book was full of pictures and little drawings all neatly laid out, some in pencil and others in paints. Jensen stared at it, turning the pages slowly as he examined each picture and every drawing and painting with huge eyes.

“Y-your not supposed too,” he finally whispered and the man gave him a little hug.

“Not supposed to what?”

“I’m not allowed to take pictures, no one can take pictures of me, my dad and brother’s said so.” But this book was full of them, picture of him at school, walking home, in his yard, all sorts of moments from his life.

“That’s why they’re not a very good family, a beautiful little boy like you deserves to have his picture taken all the time. If you were my little boy I’d always take your picture.”

Jensen wasn’t sure what to think, how was he supposed to feel about this? Looking at the photos and the drawings of himself he knew he probably shouldn’t like them but he did. He’d never seen a picture of himself before but here were a bunch and even more, careful drawings and paintings of him as well, all framed and spaced carefully with his name and date beside them, where he was when the picture was taken. No one had ever paid so much attention to him and Jensen couldn’t help but like it. He'd always wanted affection, someone to focus on him and adore him the way he'd seen other people treat their children.  

“I don’t think you’re family is right for you Jensen, sometimes when that happens kids go to new families and I’d like that. I've been watching you and I think we would fit together well. I'm sure you'd like someone to love you and treat you good, to see you for the good boy you are. I’d like to be your daddy.”

“My…daddy?” Jensen had never been allowed to call his dad that. It was what babies said and Jensen was too old for that. But even when he was very little he remembered not being allowed to call him that name even when his brothers could. The man was offering Jensen something and he didn't know what to think. This stranger wanted someone to play the role of his little boy, he wanted Jensen to do so and was willing to give him a home in return. To have the attention and affection he'd always craved. 

“A perfect boy like you deserves a nice daddy, I’d take such good care of you Jensen, love you forever.”

The idea of a new dad, someone he could call daddy even and such a nice house felt strange, not bad or good, but strange. Still Jensen felt his eyes water as he sobbed quietly and let the man pull him into a tight hug. He didn't know how he should feel about this but he knew right away that this was something he should agree too. His home was a broken dark place and this place was bright and warm, playing a boy wouldn't be so hard in return for this.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“M’not...m’not a good boy, m’ bad,” he managed to choke out, looking at the pictures and knowing he didn’t deserve such care. Every time Jensen had thought of running away or telling someone what his father did to him it had always been his guilt that stopped him. The reminder that he deserved to be punished.

“I killed my mama,” Jensen admitted with shame, looking at the floor with blurry eyes as Jared kept hugging him.

“What are you talking about baby? Your mom passed away due to labor complications sweetie, you didn’t do anything,” the words sounded strange and for a moment Jensen wondered how the man would know something like that.

“My mama died because of me, cause I took too long to come out of her.”

“Oh baby, Jensen, sweetie is that what your mean family told you? Honey you didn’t do anything bad, you were just a tiny little baby, you never meant to hurt her.”

“No, I didn’t” Jensen agreed quickly, pulling away and shaking his head emphatically. “I never wanted anything bad to happen to her but my dad and my brothers never listen, they said it was still my fault.” Even though he didn’t know this man, Jensen had never told anyone else before about his mama and he desperately wanted him to understand. If Jensen could just explain it right maybe someone would see he loved his mama, he had never meant to hurt her, if he could be unborn and she could be still alive he would do it. “I never meant too,” he whispered tearfully looking up the man and begging him silently to believe it.  

“How can it be your fault? You were too little, there were doctors there and lots of people trying to help your mom sweetheart, they tried their best and I’m sure you did too, but sometimes people pass away.” He gave Jensen a great big hug again and squeezed him real tight. Jensen for the first time hugged him back just has hard because he was pretty sure Jared really did believe him.

“It wasn’t your fault at all, I’m absolutely sure of it.”

Jensen didn’t know the stranger but he was so nice and having someone believe Jensen for once made him so happy. He knew he should be weary of the man but he also knew he wanted to trust him now; he wanted to believe it wasn’t his fault and the man was telling the truth. Jensen let him hold him close, snuggled up to his chest as he rubbed Jensen’s back soothingly. It felt good and even though Jensen knew how dangerous it was to allow this to happen he still stayed there and soaked up the comfort.

“I’d like you to stay with me Jensen, be my own little boy but if you wanna go back you can, I won’t make you stay.”

Chewing his lip Jensen didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t sure at all what he wanted. He knew he should go home immediately but this man was being so kind to him, giving him the affection he’d always wanted. The man’s touch didn’t feel dangerous anymore even though Jensen knew it should be.

“You don’t have to decide right now though, why don’t we go back to bed for tonight. We’ll get you all better and once you’re not sick anymore you can decide alright?”

Grateful for the idea of more time to decide, Jensen nodded his head and let the man lift him up and carry him to the bedroom he was in before. Being hauled around didn’t bother Jensen, he felt babied and being raised as he was, Jensen didn’t think it was a bad thing. While the man was tucking Jensen in again he remembered why he got up in the first place and opened his mouth to ask if he could go to the bathroom but then Jensen realized he didn’t know who he was asking.

“Do you…do you have a name?” He whispered and the words sounded awkward and weird. Often Jensen tried to say thing but they always came out so jumbled. But the man gave him a grin and a chuckle, not seeming to find it odd.

“Of course I do silly boy, my name is Jared, maybe one day though you can call me your daddy?” Jensen ducked his head meekly and didn’t answer but Jared wasn’t upset, he ruffled Jensen’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead again.

“I need, I need to go to the bathroom,” Jensen said and Jared gave a cluck of tongue but still didn’t look upset at that either. He pulled the blankets back and showed Jensen where the bathroom was again. Afterwards Jared gave Jensen a little bit of the medicine and some cool water to drink it down. He left the water on a table beside the bed for Jensen and tucked him in all over again, pressing another kiss to Jensen’s head before he settled beside the bed and rubbed Jensen’s back until he fell asleep.

 

Life with Jared was very different from what Jensen was used to.  

He wasn’t supposed to cook at all and he only cleaned up his own messes and even then Jared always helped him. They spent lot of time together and Jared let Jensen paint with him in his studio or read from his endless library. That was Jared’s job; he made books for kids so it meant he could be home all day if Jensen stayed to be his son. The thought wasn’t something that scared Jensen but rather it comforted him. The more he thought about it the more Jensen could see how well they could fit together. Jared wanted a son to dote on and Jensen had always craved someone to love him utterly.

Mostly Jensen hid in his bedroom at first; the big huge bedroom was set up for him it turned out. Jared had clothing that fit him perfectly, nothing like his hand-me-downs from his brothers that were ripped and too big, they were comfy and all brand new. He told Jensen that he could pick whatever he wanted to fill the room up, toys, game consoles, any sort of thing he wanted.  

Once Jensen was feeling better he started leaving his room more, wandering around the house and sitting in the den to watch tv with Jared. During those days Jensen sometimes called Jared daddy. Just to see how it felt to say it at first, but then Jared liked it so much that Jensen said it just to make the man smile.

Jared was willing to compromise with Jensen as well, he wasn’t set in stone and trying to shove Jensen into some sort of mould. At first Jared didn’t want Jensen to cook at all but Jensen got bored with just playing and he wanted to be useful, it had been the one thing that he’d had growing up by taking care of his family house. When he explained that Jared let him help make dinner. It made him proud to be able to show Jared he could do things. He liked that Jared took such good care of him but he wanted to help out too.

Jensen liked Jared, he knew that much for certain, but the boy still wasn’t sure if he could not go home to his dad and brothers and be happy with Jared as his daddy.

On the fourth night Jensen stayed with Jared everything changed again.

While a little embarrassed Jensen couldn’t help but touch himself, it had been so long since he did it. It was something forbidden to him. If his father or brothers caught him Jensen was always punished for it. On one bad night Jensen’s father had dragged him outside into the backyard and sprayed him down with the garden hose, leaving Jensen outside for the night, shivering in the cold.

He’d seen his brother’s do it before, Mitch used to do it all the time back when they had to share a room. Now Jensen understood why, his hand pressing to his cock as he rocked and rubbed up against his palm. His bothers had always mocked him about his cock, saying it was a tiny little thing and compared to them it was small. It was just another aspect that they humiliated him with.

Jensen tried not to make any noise, his mouth open as he sucked in little breaths. He thought he was being quiet until he heard his bedroom door gently creak. Jared stood there, pushing it open as he came into the room.

“Hey baby, what you doing in here?”

“N-nothing, daddy,” Jensen stammered, pulling his blanket up close to his chin. In the back of his mind he had wondered about this. Jared had never touched him sexually before but Jensen had heard stories of people who took children to make them to sexual things. Molesting it was called.

“No? I could hear you whimpering and got all worried but it looks like you’re not getting sick again huh?” Jared teased as he sat on the edge of the bed and Jensen fidgeted, knowing he was caught. He wasn’t overly scared, curious more then anything to see how Jared would react.

“M’ sorry,” he finally muttered and Jared reached over to ruffle his hair, a gesture he did lots and Jensen found he didn’t mind. “I wasn’t supposed too. Before.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about baby, it’s perfectly normal, you can do it whenever you want to here” Jared reassured Jensen and the boy shifted a little under the blanket, looking at the man.

“Are you sure?”

“Yup, eventually though most people find someone to do it with, girlfriends and boyfriends, husbands and wives.”

Jensen never knew that.

“Would you like some help?”

“W-what?”

“Some help baby, do you want me to help you?” Jared said it like it was perfectly normal and Jensen stared at him. He wasn’t sure what the rules about this were and he bit his lip nervously. Once Mitch had made Jensen help him. He done it because he wanted Mitch to like him but afterwards his brother had been even meaner to him. Jensen had wrapped his hands around his brother’s cock and moved them how Mitch had wanted. Was that what Jared wanted to do for him? Jensen squirmed on the bed and looked at Jared shyly before he nodded his head. Jared gave him a bright smile that reassured him and then he peeled the blanket back from Jensen’s small body. Jensen watched Jared carefully, wondering if this was what molesting was. It should be a terrible horrid thing but Jared’s warm hands didn’t feel bad on him.   

The hall light was on so it cast into Jensen’s room, enough light so he could watch as Jared came on the bed with him and eased Jensen’s pajama pants off of him. He helped Jensen take off his shirt too and then settled him back on his plush pillows.

Jensen felt awkward being bare to the man, his brothers had always took him he was ugly and he wondered if Jared thought so. As if he could hear the thought Jared smiled and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s brow. “Stunning, your absolutely beautiful baby boy.”

“…it’s too small,” Jensen couldn’t help but admit and Jared gave a huff of laugher but it wasn’t mocking.

“It’s perfect,” he reassured him, bending down to press a kiss to the tip of Jensen’s erection. “I think it’s a perfect size, just the way I like it.”

Peering down at him for a moment Jensen finally relaxed a touch, believing that Jared liked it. He put Jensen into the role of a little boy so a little cock would fit it maybe?

Jared leaned up a touch and pressed a soft kiss to Jensen’s bare chest. He kissed his way to a nipple and Jensen jumped at the feeling of his warm wet mouth.

“Did you like that baby?” Jared asked and Jensen blushed but nodded, deciding he did when Jared did it again and again, to both his nipples. He even used his fingers to gently pull at them, twisting them this way and that, making the feeling in Jensen even stronger. He’d never known his nipples could make him feel like that. Jensen shivered and thought to himself that this couldn’t be molesting, it wasn’t supposed to feel good.

When Jared started kissing downward, flicking his tongue and tickling Jensen’s belly a little to make him giggle, the boy watched and waited eagerly to see what Jared knew about down there. The first wet lick on his cock made him gasp out and jump. Jared chuckled and Jensen could feel his breath on his thighs. Each time Jared licked at his cock he gasped a bit, it felt so much better then Jensen even knew it could. The wet slippery tongue all along him was wonderful and Jensen said so.

“I’m glad you like it, there’s a lot of things I can do for you baby boy, plenty of tricks I think you’ll like,” Jared said with a wink and Jensen smiled back as he watched Jared lean down and slide Jensen’s entire cock into his mouth. Went the wet warm suction surrounded him Jensen’s hip jabbed without him meaning too, little shoves as he whimpered and closed his eyes, feeling himself shudder as the his jizz came out. Mitch had jizzed on Jensen’s hands that time and told him to go clean it off so that’s how he knew what it was. For a long time his was clear and not like his brothers but now it was starting to get white and more like what a proper boy’s jizz looked like. It tasted funny but Jensen never minded it, Jared must have liked it too because he swallowed Jensen’s down without making any faces.

“Thank you, daddy,” Jensen whispered and Jared smiled up at him, his big hands cupping Jensen bare backside and lifting it a little.

“Can I show you a few more tricks? I think you’d like them,” Jared offered and Jensen nodded his head at once, eager to learn more about this sort of thing. Jared gave his butt a little squeeze before he let go and reached over the Jensen’s beside table. There were drawers on it and Jared pulled out a little bottle and a strange long tube thing.

“These will always be here for you, whenever you want them but I’d like it if you told me so I can help,” he explained and Jensen peered at them curiously. Jared laid down on his stomach between Jensen’s spread thighs, he was still propped up against all the pillows and had a good view of what Jared was doing.

This time when Jared kissed Jensen’s cock he went even lower and Jensen jerked when he felt the wetness of Jared’s tongue between his cheeks, right along his hole. It was weird but definitely good, a slippery feeling the made him tingle again as Jared licked at the spot, rubbing his tongue all over again and again.

When he stopped Jensen was a little disappointed even but he watched as Jared took the bottle and put some of the wet stuff on his finger.

“This stuff is made just for this, it’s called lube” Jared explained easily, he never minded explaining things to Jensen. “You can use it on here too, like this,” Jensen watched as Jared rubbed some along Jensen’s cock and pumped it a few times, getting it all slick and wet and making it feel really good. Then he moved his fingers down between Jensen’s butt cheeks and rubbed one finger over that spot again. Very gently he pressed his finger until it was going inside Jensen, actually _inside_ him.

“What, what are you doing?” Jensen whispered and Jared smiled at him, pressing a little more in.

“I’m looking for something, a special place inside you,” Jared answered and Jensen shifted a bit, feeling the finger up inside him, unsure if it was a good feeling or not. But then Jared pressed somewhere and Jensen whimpered, his hips jerking again as Jared chuckled.

“There it is,” he said and he kept touching that spot, his other hand coming to touch Jensen’s cock again, rubbing him and making his squirm and gasp out as everything felt so good, Jensen never knew anything could feel so good. He cock pulsed some more jizz but Jared didn’t stop, he kept touching Jensen, putting his mouth on his cock again and sucking out even more jizz while Jensen wiggled on the bed and tried not to be too noisy. The finger in him felt so nice and Jensen whimpered in protest when Jared took it out.

Jared rubbed the stuff from the bottle onto the strange tube thing and Jensen felt it when he pressed up against his hole.

“What is that?”

“It’s a special toy, just for good little boys like you.”

It wasn’t much bigger then Jared’s finger and the end crooked up a little so it found that spot too, drawing a sudden breath from Jensen. When Jared squeezed the other end of the toy a low humming filled the room but more importantly the thing inside him started doing something amazing. Jensen cried out then, real loud as he tried to get away from the sensation, it felt _too_ good. But Jared held him there and he bucked his hips, his cock feeling like it was spilling jizz even though it wasn’t any coming out. The toy in him made it all so good, but it was so much, too much and he whimpered in protest, grateful when Jared made it stop and eased the toy out. Even though it was out - Jensen could see it in Jared’s hand - he could still feel it inside him, phantom sensations along his insides making him squirm and breathless.

“Did you like it sweet heart?”

Jensen made a noise and nodded his head happily, smiling at Jared as the man pressed a warm kiss to his forehead. Jensen realized he was all sweaty now, even panting a little even though he’d only laid there.

“I’m just gonna touch myself too ok?” Jared asked and Jensen nodded quickly, watching fascinated as Jared pushed his sleeping pants down and reveled his own enormous cock. Jensen knew older boys had bigger cocks but Jared’s was _huge_. With wide eyes Jensen watched at Jared took hold of it and pumped it fast, his hips jerking into the motions. He held himself over Jensen with his weight on one arm, touching himself while he looked down at him.

“Can you do something for me baby?” Jensen blinked up and waited for Jared to ask, watching the man pant a little as he kept stroking himself. “Can you call me daddy please Jensen?”

The strange request made Jensen duck his head a little meekly but then Jared had done all those wonderful things for him, it felt only right he should help. It made sense really and a part of the unease in Jensen slipped away. This was what Jared wanted from him, not just the game of being his boy but these acts that brought him sexual pleasure. Knowing it finally wasn’t something that frightened him but rather he was glad to know because Jensen knew he could do this for Jared.

“D-daddy,” the boy said quietly, glancing up to see Jared give him a strained smile and pleased nod. “Daddy,” he said with a little more confidence and Jared seemed to jerk from just the word alone, his body tensing up while he hand moved fast.

Reaching out hesitantly Jensen rubbed at the very tip of the big cock, the thick head, and he could feel it pulsing just as Jared groaned and his jizz came out. There was more than Jensen had ever seen before and it spurted all over his own bared stomach, long white lines of it on his skin. There was so much and Jensen stared down at himself, painted all white.

“There’s so much daddy, you came lots.” Jensen whispered, playing into the role for Jared.

There was some on his fingers and Jensen carefully sniffed at it before giving it a little lick. Jared made a funny sound above him and Jensen glanced up at him.  

“How does it taste?” He quietly asked Jensen and the boy looked down, embarrassed even though he kept licking his fingers clean. After a moment Jared leaned back, going onto his knees as he looked down at Jensen spread out on his back.

“I’ve made a mess of you,” Jared said with a huff and Jensen peered down at himself.

“I- I kinda like it,” he finally admitted, carefully dragging his fingers through it and watching it smear. “Can you do it again maybe? Please…daddy?”

Jensen had meant another time but Jared did it all over right then and at the end Jensen really was covered in it, it was on his thighs and some even got on his face, white sticky stands all over his skin. Jensen happily called Jared his daddy to help him, watching Jared rub the head of his cock along Jensen’s thighs and up against his own little one. Jared even smeared the end of his cock along Jensen lips, when he gave it a curious lick, Jared put come all over his face, not just a few smears anymore.

It was strange but Jensen liked it, the messy feeling and knowing they shouldn’t be doing something like this but they did it anyway, him and his daddy. Jensen was supposed to be afraid of someone who wanted to do this but instead he loved it, Jared made him feel good in general but the way he touched Jensen like this made him feel deliriously good. It was so clear that Jared liked the way he looked, the way he touched him and kept giving Jensen praises, hands everywhere and everything feeling good. This wasn’t a bad thing at all.

In the end Jensen was sticky and splattered with jizz and Jared told him he looked perfect. He liked it so much he wanted to take pictures of Jensen like that and Jensen posed for them, smiling shyly for his new daddy.

“You’re like a beautiful canvas,” he told Jensen and the boy loved that, the idea of it made Jensen happy and he smiled and said so. Jared made him feel good, not just in general but about himself. The way Jared had touched him made Jensen feel like he was something worth touching for the first time.

Afterwards Jared licked lots of the jizz off Jensen, his tongue tickled and made Jensen giggle, both of them smiling. Jared gave Jensen kisses and even let him lick the jizz from his mouth, touching their tongues together.

Afterwards they had a shower together and took turns scrubbing each other’s backs. It made Jensen laugh and for some reason after doing those things with his new daddy he realized that the man really did like him, he really wanted Jensen to stay with him and Jensen wanted to as well. He might miss his old home sometimes but he would miss this daddy far more if he went back home to being alone with no one to smile at him.

“You’re bed is all messed up now so why don’t you sleep with me tonight?” Daddy offered and Jensen agreed, going to his daddy’s room and crawling on his bed. It was even huger then his own and he laughed as he sank into the fluffy pillows. His daddy smiled at him, something fond as he got in bed with Jensen and snuggled him close.

“You know what?” Jensen said once the light where out and he found he could say what he wanted more easier.

“What?”

“I wanna stay here, I want you to be my daddy forever,” he announced and his daddy gave him a big hug, yanking Jensen right over him and making the boy yell out in surprise as they rolled on the bed.

“I’m glad, I’m so glad Jensen, I’m gonna take such good care of you, we’ll be perfect together.”

“I know,” Jensen replied happily.

 

When Jensen went to school again he had to pretend to be two years younger than he really was. He was small though so everyone believed it and it made him feel good to know all the answers the teacher asked because he already learned it. The school was different from Jensen’s old one, he wore a uniform each day and the school was really pretty and had a huge play ground, the other kids said it was a private school just like how they lived in a private community. Jensen didn’t understand it much but the older kids said it just meant they had money, that Jensen’s dad was really rich too. Jensen didn’t care much but it did explain why Jared had another house. After Jensen decided to stay with him forever they got to take a plane ride and ended almost on the other side of the country, his daddy had shown him on a map. Jensen got an even bigger room filled with things and a nice house with his daddy and a huge yard for a dog one day; there was even a pool that they swam in when it was nice out.

His daddy would walk him to school every morning and meet him at lunch too and then be waiting to walk him home. When other people where around Jensen called Jared his dad since that’s what the other kids called theirs but when they were alone he was Jensen’s daddy again. The kids at the school were nice to Jensen too, they never picked on him at all. They let him play games with them at lunch and Jensen was hoping he could play on the soccer team if he practiced enough. 

It seemed like his old life was just a bad dream.

On Jensen’s second week of school policemen came into the classroom and explained to the class that a little boy went missing far away and they wanted to talk about being careful around strangers. Some of the kids pointed out that the missing boy had the same name as Jensen and he didn’t like that.

“But he’s older then me,” Jensen said when the class and policemen all looked at him, he didn’t like them looking at him like that either. “And I have my dad, I’m not missing.”

“What does he look like?” A boy in the front asked and the policemen exchanged a strange unhappy look.

“We don’t have any pictures of him, only a few rough sketches I’m afraid.” They were posted on the Internet already and Jensen and his daddy had looked at them, they didn’t look much like him at all.

“My dad had lots and lots of pictures of me,” Jensen pointed out and other kids agreed that so did their parents.

The policemen didn’t come to look for him anyway; they came to talk about being safe so Jensen didn’t worry about being forced to go back to his old family. Jensen’s dad had a friend who made special papers for him and they said Jared was Jensen’s dad. In a few weeks Jared’s parents were going to come visit and Jensen already knew what he was supposed to say. He grew up with his uncle and cousins thinking they were his father and brothers but they weren’t. Jensen’s mom died giving birth to him and they took him without telling Jared who was his real dad. But now Jared had found him and brought him to live with him forever. Jensen knew it was only a story but he kind of liked to pretend it was the truth. His daddy said he could if he wanted so Jensen thought he would from now on. The further he got from his old life the happier he felt. The only thing that mattered from it was his mama and Jared had found a picture of her on the internet for Jensen; it was in a frame on his dresser at home, his very own picture of her. If Jensen hadn’t already loved his daddy he would have after being given that.  

When the class was done Jensen said good-bye to his teacher and waved back to some of the kids who waved at him. No one at his old school would wave at him or eat lunch with him but these kids did, they wanted to be his friends and just the idea of it made him smile. His dad was waiting at the school steps with some ladies and Jensen felt a little jealous, hurrying to give his father a big hug. Jensen didn’t like it when his daddy paid attention to anyone but him.

“Hey kiddo,” Jared grinned and bent down to return Jensen’s hug.

“Hugging is for babies,” one of the kids walking by said, not mean like but just in case Jensen didn’t know.

“Jensen just met his dad a few months ago, so it’s ok for him to give him hugs since he didn’t get to when he was little,” one of the ladies explained and Jensen felt less bothered by them then. Jared ruffled his hair and Jensen smiled up at him, taking his hand to lead him home already. His dad laughed and said quick goodbyes before he followed Jensen, smiling down at him.

As soon as they got home, Jensen pushed his backpack off and held out his arms for his daddy to pick him up. Jared did so, plucking Jensen right off the ground and wrapping him in a warm hug.

“The police came today, I didn’t like it,” Jensen confessed and his daddy rubbed his back soothingly, promising no one was going to take him away. Jared took him into the living room and with one arm held Jensen up so he could use the other to close the blinds. When Jared sat them down on the couch Jensen leaned up to give his daddy a kiss, with the blinds closed he knew he was allowed too.

The special time Jensen spent his with his daddy was something he’d come to look forward to every time. He knew they shouldn’t be doing what they did but his daddy loved him too much and he couldn’t help it. Knowing that only made Jensen like it even more, because it was proof he was loved so much.

Jared kissed Jensen all over; licking his neck while his big hands cupped Jensen’s ass and giving it a good squeeze.

“Can we?” Jensen asked with a plea, feeling himself get all tingly inside, his little cock starting to show through his pants. Jared gave a nod and pulled at Jensen’s shirt, stripping him bare. He stood up from the couch so he could pull his own clothing off while Jensen dug in the table beside the couch for the bottle of lube, they kept some all over the house because they always needed it.

“I love you daddy,” he said and flushed when Jared said he loved Jensen too. With a happy little smile he sat on the edge of the couch and stopped his daddy from sitting back down with him. Jared chuckled but let Jensen’s hands on his thighs stop him. He stood right in front of Jensen and the couch was the perfect hight so his big cock hung in Jensen face. The boy leaned forward and gave the head a kiss, tongue darting out to lick the salty come there. Jensen loved doing this for his daddy; he would never be tired of doing this, not ever. He flicked his tongue over the head and then swirled it, trying different things until Jared gave a low rumble his hand coming to comb through Jensen’s hair and gently give a push.

“Come on baby boy, don’t be a cock tease,” he scolded but with a light tone so Jensen just smiled before he opened his mouth and sank the thick length in. His daddy held still so Jensen could move as he wanted, bobbing back and forth slowly as he pushed the cock deeper into his little mouth. It felt too big to fit but Jensen knew he could make it all fit, he’d done it before lots of times. So he opened his mouth as wide as he could and scooted closer to the edge of the couch, curling his hands around his daddy’s thighs as he sealed his lips and started suckling.

Jared groaned out happily when he did that and Jensen felt his daddy’s strong hands comb through his hair again, both coming to hold the back of head before Jared pulled back a little and gently thrust forward in Jensen’s waiting mouth. This time Jensen was the one to keep still, closing his eyes and just focusing on sucking while his daddy slowly fucked his mouth.

“Jensen, God baby, so good, such a sweet good boy,” his daddy muttered and Jensen looked up at him from under his lashes, feeling Jared stoke the side of his face lovingly.    

“Your mouth looks so pretty, stretched around me like that,” Jared added, his eyes watching Jensen’s lips as he pushed in with a little more speed, carefully going faster but without shoving any deeper. Even so tears welled in Jensen’s eyes from the tickle in the back of his throat as his daddy pumped. He didn’t gagged like when he first started learning but sometimes tears would start even though he tried to stop them. Jensen ignored them and did his best to suck the warm cock sliding in and out of his mouth; he was a good boy after all. But his daddy stopped and he stepped back so his member came free from Jensen’s mouth. 

“You ok sweet heart?” Jared asked with concern, his warm hands cupping Jensen’s face and his thumb rubbing away the tears.

“I’m ok daddy, I just cry sometimes still, but I’m getting better right?”

“Amazingly better, remember when you could barely fit me in your mouth and now look at you,” Jared praised and Jensen smiled, reaching up so his daddy would pick him up. Jared sat on the couch with Jensen in his lap, grabbing the bottle of lube from the table and opening it up.

Jensen held his palm out and Jared put a big gob of the lube on it. Jensen didn’t hesitate to reach out and take his daddy’s cock in his hand. He’d only been with Jared for a few months but all the shyness he used to feel was gone now, he didn’t have anything to hide from his daddy after all. He pumped his hand, smearing the lube everywhere as he got the big cock all ready to go up inside him. Once it was gleaming and slicked up, Jensen tried to move to straddle him but his daddy stopped him.

“Jensen,” he said with a scolding tone and Jensen flushed a little, being careful was very important to Jensen’s daddy and he knew that.

“But it’s all ready still, from this morning,” he explained and took his daddy’s hand, guiding it to his ass and showing him how easily his fingers slipped up into Jensen.

“See?” the boy said and Jared gave a low curse in reply, his fingers moving, spreading out and testing the slippery passage way. Jensen could see how much his daddy liked it, knowing Jensen was still opened up from when they played that morning. He still put some lube in Jensen even though the boy didn’t think he really needed it. But once he did that he let Jensen climb onto his cock. When the fat head nudged along Jensen’s hole he made a happy sound and rubbed against it, sliding down the length and feeling it rub along his pucker.

“You’re teasing,” his daddy grumbled but smiled when Jensen giggled a tiny bit. But after his daddy’s words Jensen sat up and took hold of the slippery cock, guiding it to his boy hole and pressing it against him. Once it was in place he sank down a little feeling the thick tip push into him, his insides opening up so his daddy’s cock could fit. Jensen always loved that first breech, the way his hole gave way and let the huge cock in. The first time they did it, Jensen had been sure it would never fit. His daddy was so much bigger then Jensen, he barely passed his daddy’s waist when they stood side by side. Bit together they had made his Daddy’s cock fit into him and Jensen had loved it. He kept sinking down, slowly but surely as he felt his insides being filled up. It took a long while but now Jensen could sit all the way down to his daddy’s lap. Jared’s big hands cupped Jensen’s ass and squeezed each cheek, holding them open while he gave little shove. Jensen couldn’t help a little whimper at the little thrust, the full feeling was the best.

“You ok baby? Got all daddy’s cock in there like a perfect little boy?”

“Yeah, yes daddy,” Jensen breathed and lifted himself up a little before sinking back down, slowly bouncing on his daddy’s lap as he got used to the stretch of his little hole. Jared’s hands went to Jensen’s waist and he helped him move, lifting him and shoving him back down harder and harder while he watched Jensen. It made him feel meek, the way his daddy watched him so much when they did this but it also felt good, Jensen loved being looked at and the way his daddy looked during these time was like Jensen was the only person in the entire world.

Jared sat Jensen down hard, pushing him on his lap while he rolled his hips in tight motions and leaned forward to kiss Jensen. The boy hurried to wrap his arms around his daddy’s neck as they kissed and Jensen felt the cock in him twitch hard. There was nothing he loved better then his daddy kissing him while he was stuffed full.

“I love you daddy, love you so much,” he whispered between kisses and Jared smiled down at Jensen like he was the best thing ever. It made Jensen’s heart pound happily and the feeling fit perfectly with the warmth in his belly when his daddy started thrusting up into him again. Jensen own cock was hard and slapping against his belly but he paid it little attention, more focused on how his hole felt pulled too wide. Jensen had seen the videos of it too, watching his own boy hole split open so wide to let his daddy’s cock in. They made special movies and took pictures all the time, Jensen loved posing for his daddy.  

He thought of how his hole must look right then as he felt his daddy thrusting up into him, hands on Jensen waist again so he could pump Jensen up and down. The couch was making noises as they moved faster and faster, Jensen watching as his daddy gritted his teeth and shoved up frantically.

“Jensen baby, you feel so good, so perfect,”

“I’m glad, I love this, I love you fucking me daddy,” normally it was a bad word but during their special time Jensen was allowed to say the f word. “Please fuck me, fuck me hard and put your jizz inside me,” Jensen pleaded, knowing how much his daddy liked hearing him say it out loud. Jared was moving faster now, a frenzied pace and Jensen could feel that place inside him tensing up.

“Daddy, I’m gonna,” Jensen whimpered and Jared’s warm mouth landed on Jensen’s neck, sucking hard while one of his hands rubbed Jensen’s little cock and it shoved Jensen right over, making him spill his own jizz. His daddy fucked him through it, kept going as Jensen felt the warm perfect feeling in him fade, the sparks of his daddy still riding him making him feel like it was too much now. But Jensen took it, did his best to be what he daddy wanted.

“You too daddy,” Jensen said and Jared nodded his head, hard pants of breath on Jensen’s neck as his daddy fucked him really roughly, hands digging into his waist.    

“Almost there baby boy,” Jared gasped and Jensen wrapped his arms around his daddy’s neck, just holding on as he was bounced on Jared’s lap, the big man moving Jensen like it was nothing. It was easy for him because Jensen was so much smaller then his daddy and Jared could do whatever he wanted with Jensen’s light weight. It seemed strange maybe but Jensen really loved that idea, that his daddy was so strong.

Jensen felt when it happened, his daddy slammed up into him one last time and hissed out, grinding as Jensen felt the cock in him twitch and fill him up, pumping all his daddy’s jizz into his hole so I would be drippy afterwards. His daddy hugged him hard, breath raggedly as his moved his hips in tight motions for a bit before he slumped back against the couch. Jensen blinked up at his daddy and leaned up to press a kiss to his chin.  Jared opened his eyes then and grinned as he lifted a hand to card through Jensen’s damp hair, they were both really sweaty now.

“You’re the best boy anyone could ever ask for Jensen.”

With a big smile he couldn’t help Jensen pressed his face into his daddy’s neck and snuggled in close to him.

“I love you daddy, I’m so happy you found me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen is obviously really naive here, I pictured him as someone small and underfed but also someone who grew up cut off from the world so he was at a disadvantage. In my head he also played into the role.


End file.
